


Drinking Alone

by asrundream



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrundream/pseuds/asrundream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I used to post in a FFVIII fanfiction community where all stories had to be exactly 100 words (and, ideally, based on a prompt that changed regularly). This is one of the stories I wrote for that community.</p><p>Prompt: none (this was a nod to the community having died, and as such, there were no prompts)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Drinking Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I used to post in a FFVIII fanfiction community where all stories had to be exactly 100 words (and, ideally, based on a prompt that changed regularly). This is one of the stories I wrote for that community.
> 
> Prompt: none (this was a nod to the community having died, and as such, there were no prompts)

He held the glass in one hand, swirling the drink in circles. Took a sip. Felt the familiar tingle down to his core, stared up at the cold night sky, and wondered.

They would have long since moved on without him, off to their own lives. Children, maybe. Jobs and houses. The things normal people have when they grow up.

Sometimes, he thought he must be the only one who hadn't let go of what they shared. Hatred and blood, and a connection he would always feel no matter how dimly.

He raised his glass and toasted.

To old friends.


End file.
